Just a Little Something Called Revenge
by xoxomellowwings45xoxo
Summary: "SO your telling me you want ME to help YOU get back at the girls that tortured me for 3 years and the Guy that broke YOUR heart so you might and possible win him back?" Cody asked. Gwen stood there for a minute the smirked "yup." she said Cody stood there for a minute then sighed, "okay when do we start"
1. Chapter 1

_**Herro There! Welcome to my new story! I don't know if I'm gonna make this a Gwen x Cody story or a Gwen x Duncan story honestly…I'm just rolling with it…Now! I'm sorry that Gwen is like SUPER DUPER SUPER OC in this chapter in the next one she will be her normal Goth self but this is when she wasn't Goth and basically how she went into her Goth stage. Just read and like it…please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**_

__"Beep, Beep" That's the sound I listen to for 20 minutes just so I know this day has finally came, the day I tell the guy of my dreams I like him. And what better way is to tell him on Halloween, because like _Mean Girls_ says that's the day you can dress like a slut and no one can say anything. Maybe I should introduce myself and tell you the whole story.

My name is Gwen, Gwendolyn Might. I am just a normal simple girl, Wait scratch that I am one of the most popular girl in school that everyone hates or love. Head Cheerleader (for 9th grade at least), Snow Queen (kind of a big thing at my school), singer, dance and let's just say the biggest bitch you'll ever meet. Now who is my dream guy that I love? No other then Duncan Green, The complete opposite of me, outsider, bad boy, punk, and everything your parents don't want you to date or hang out with. Now I know what you're thinking, how could I like someone like him? I don't honestly know, it just kind of hit me. I'm not even his type, Goths, punks, anything dark is mostly what he looks for. And let's just say that is not me

Now what is that beeping noise you ask? My phone alarm telling me it's time for the part. Looking for a costume to wear I find my purple cat costume and thrown it on. Messing with my cat ears until my ride comes. As a bright green combatable pulled into my driveway, I yell bye to my parents and ran to the car to see Courtney and Heather sitting in their costumes waiting.

"Really Gwen? A cat?" says the Asian dressed up as a devil

I roll my eyes playfully "well at least I'm wear a costume unlike you Heather, why are you wearing your real skin?" I ask as Courtney laughed.

Heather just smiled "I taught you well" She said. As Courtney, who was dressed up as a school girl, looked out the window and say that we drove by a few big houses

"Wow I never realized metal face was rich." she said and Heather stiffed a laugh

"Oh please, I'm pretty sure he just rented this place out to make people think that." Heather said as she made a sharp turn. Courtney laughed and agreed with her. I really did hate when they started talking crap about Duncan, especially since they know I like him. Pulling into his driveway Courtney's mouth hung open.

"I think this is his house…." She said and looked at the huge house that was in front of her and turned to see Heather had the same face on. I smiled to myself seeing them take back their words. As we walked up to the door we heard the music was booming and someone yelling "party!"

"Well come on" I said fixing my long black hair and opened the door. As soon as you walked in you smelled alcohol and food and seeing all the people you know that goes to the high school. Turning around to say something to Heather I see her and Courtney weren't behind me and must have got separated in the crowd. I sighed and turn to make my way through the crowd.

FOUR HOURS LATER

I was wasted. That was the words I can say about this party. Hell, mostly all I could say about it. All I did to keep myself entertained was drink and dance. But I knew I still had to find Duncan. I stumbled around until I accidently bumped into someone, and groaned as soon as I saw who it was. Cody, a geek who was in love with me.

"h-h-hey Gwen…" he said stuttered out of nervousness

God, even the present of him made me irritated. "Yeah, hey, have you seen Duncan?" I asked him

He shrugged "last time I saw him he went upstairs with someone." He said while pointing at the stair. I smiled at him and said thanks and made my ways towards the stairs yelling "move and "get out the way" as I finally made it there I see Heather sitting on the stairs

"um…Gwen, I don't think you should go up there" Heather said but I moved past her and kept going even if I heard her call my name. As a barged into rooms I found one with Duncan sitting there with a ripped up shirt and next to him a zombie masked.

"Hey Duncan" I said with a smile Duncan looked up and saw me

"Well hey, what are you doing up here?" asked with a smirk

"Looking for you…Duncan I-" but before I could continue I heard the bathroom door open and Courtney come out

"hey babe, could you zip me up?" she said not realizing I was standing there

"Babe?" I asked confused and biting my lip stopping it to tremble

"G-Gwen…" Courtney said looking up with a fake shocked face

"Courtney how could you…. I told you everything" I said as tears started to swim in my eyes.

"What can I say? The heart gets what the heart wants…" she said with a smile while Duncan stood there confused

"Well I better go… before you take out the knife and stab me again" I said and quickly leave the room running down the stairs, hearing Duncan yell my name.

"Gwen!" Heather yells while I ran by her

"Did you know?" I asked as I stopped at the end of the stair case with tears coming down.

Heather but her lip and nodded "I didn't know how to tell you..." she said

"And you guys called me you your best friend" I said and ran out the house screaming for a taxi to take me somewhere, somewhere far away, until I could get my revenge, and believe me that's something I swear I will do.

_**Yaay! All done! I hope you enjoy and review to tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Nothing **___

3 YEARS LATER

So I guess you can say these 3 year were mostly crying and getting angry phone calls from my parents. And me turning into a grown 18 year old women, so these 3 years went by faster then I planned, I thought I would stay in a hotel somewhere for a couple of days but…things took a weird turn…

(Flashback)

So there I was in my cab, make-up smeared all over my face, my phone going off like crazy, and the driver looking at me every 5 minutes. Finally after the 10th or 12th time I grow irritated

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at the driver.

He smirked at me and shook his head "I just want to know why your crying" he said.

I locked my jaw and gave him a death stare "if you think being nice and listening to my problems can be a way to get into my pants your wrong" I said.

The driver stiffed a laugh and shook his head no, "I don't go for girls like you, besides I have a girlfriend" he said

"Girls like me… I whispered to myself that made the driver raise an eyebrow I looked up and did a fake smile "whats your name?" I asked him

"Reaper" he said

"Well REAPER, tonight my so called best friend went behind my back to date the guy I was in love with, WHILE my other friend kept it for me thinking it was for the best" I said. Just thinking of Duncan and Courtney together brought me back to tears. Reapers saw that and pulled over the car to lean back and pull me into a hug. I know crying on a stranger is weird but trust me it was nice to have someone there to comfort me.

I leaned back on the worn out leather seat and wiped my tears "thanks…for not raping me or something" I said

Reaper sighed, moving the car back on the road "once again I have a girlfriend" he said and thought for a second "so where am I taking you?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders "a hotel I guess" I said

"I have a better idea" he said and made a sharp turn.

When we finally got there I realized we were in the middle of nowhere.

Reaper got out of the car walking towards me "come on" he said. I hesitated for a second but slowly followed behind him walking in the woods for a couple of minutes made me start thinking _what am I doing? This guy could hurt me any second now and I'm walking with him like it's no problem. I'm god knows where, with a guy I met in a taxi cab, _I stopped for a minute and guessed Reaper heard me because he stopped soon after

"Hey… you okay?" he asked and before I was about to say something I heard the bushes start moving behind me.

Jumping up in the air I turned to Reaper "I know it! You are a snot nosed creep trying to get onto my pants! And you brought me here so your friends can join in?" I yelled and took my left heel. "Well I'm not that type of girl, so just leave me the HELL alone!" I yelled and throw my heel into the moving bush and took of my right and quickly threw it at Reaper, who got hit and fell to the ground. While the bush stopped moving a string of cuss words came from it.

"What the heck was that?!" a high voice in the bush said

Reaper sat up grabbing his head "just me, sorry" he said and stepped out was a short girl with a pixie cut that was dyed bright pink that was easily seen in the dark.

"Ow, Reaper what did you throw at me?" she said holding up my heel,

I kept quiet while Reaper finally stood up "I didn't throw it she did" he said pointing at me.

The girl grabbed something from her backed pocket and turned it on, it was a flashlight, and shined it on me she smiled "well Reaper! What are you doing with another girl? Marilyn is going to kill you" she said

I turned to Reaper and gave him a I-didn't-just-do-something-crazy-smile "so you… weren't lying then.." I said with an awkward laugh while Reaper glared at me.

"No, I told you!" he said.

I sighed and stared down "I guess I should go find that hotel now.." I said and the

pink haired girl grabbed my arm with a laugh "Reaper, can we keep her? I like her!" she said making the grip on me tighter

"I don't know…we have to ask Marilyn first" he said and she nodded dragging me in a direction

"Don't worry, I think she'll like you" she said in a whisper to me.

"Thanks" I said

"I'm Pixie Corpse by the way" she said and before I could tell her my name we ended up at a small brick cottage with a porch and light (that was on)

As we got to the porch Pixie Corpse barged in and yelled "Marilyn" so loud I think the whole woods could hear.

"What! God, I was only in the kitchen" appeared a girl with long purple hair, she was wearing a red dress with a skull necklace on and black high boots. When I finally could look around I saw I was in a room with two goths and a tall punk

Pixie Corpse was wearing a tight black shirt with the word _Riot!_ In big white words on it and blue ripped skinny jeans and black converses, she also had a nose ring

I looked at Reaper who was wearing a black guitar themed sweatshirt and blue skinny jeans with black DC's, he had a brown Mohawk.

I guess they realized I was staring at them because they stopped whatever they were saying and stared back "what?" asked Pixie Corpse but I just shaked my head and took off my cat ears.

"What's your name sweetie?" asked Marilyn taking my hand and leading me to the couch to sit on.

"Gwen," I said and Marilyn smiled

"Do you need a place to stay Gwen?" she asked and I nodded my head yes, she smiled again, man does she smile a lot. Pixie Corpse began to jump up and down "Can we keep her? Can we keep her!" she said making it sound like I was a lost animal. Reaper had to grab her shoulders to make her stop.

"Yes Pixie Corpse, we can 'keep' her" Marilyn said and with these words Pixie Corpse did a squeal and hugged me tight making me laugh and Reaper and Marilyn smile.

(End of Flashback)

After these 3 years I guess you can say I changed, okay I take that back I DID change, I am goth now. Yup, the none goth, all popular girl turned into this. My hair got cut to my shoulders and I have teal streaks now (which Marilyn did) and I dress in almost all black (the close for pixie corpse) and tomorrow I get to show them my change and go to the place I ran far away from…


End file.
